A Life Without Each Other
by Sleeping Wolf
Summary: Something horrible has happened...will they be ableto over come it...or will they all be lost forever


Wolf:….Enjoy….its my third fan fic….

------------

A Life Without Each Other Chapter One

Filled with depression Kagome fled from the house not knowing where she was going. She raced down the streets paying no heed to her surroundings. She soon found herself sanding in front of the well house. She stumbled and fell at the well house door not believing what she had just heard. Tears blurred her eyes and soundlessly fell to the ground as she stumbled down the well house steps. She stumbled down the well not knowing what she would say to Inuyasha and her friends when she got there. The flashing lights that's so often amazed her were left unnoticed. She let out a sob as she appeared in the well on the other side. Unable to move she sat there crying and waited.

----------

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as the familiar smell of Kagome came from the distance. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, lets go, Kagome's back." yelled Inuyasha. "Yeah" cried out little Shippo. Sango woke with a stretch, and got up to wake up Miroku. She bent over him and started shaking him. Wake Up, Wake Up, she yelled. He didn't move. Sango's heart froze for a second and she felt the familiar hand of the pervert on her bosom. She got up and slapped him twice, once on each cheek. (ow!) Her face flushed she stood and called Kilala. Inuyasha, Shippo come. We'll get to her faster if we ride on Kilala. "What about me?" asked Miroku. "You can walk!" snapped Sango. With that they took off. "No wait, I didn't mean it" Miroku yelled after them, but they were already too far away to hear him. "Oh well," he thought. "I guess I do deserve it even if it was worth it. He sighed and started the long walk towards the well.

----------

"Don't you think it was a little harsh making him walk" asked Shippo. "Not at all" replied Sango, her eyes betraying her words. "If you say so" replied the young kitsune.

----------

Kagome looked up, she could feel Inuyasha coming. She tried to wipe her tears but she knew she wasn't going to be able to hide anything from Inuyasha. She heard Kilala land and the rush of feet as Inuyasha ran to the well.

"Kagome, what are you doing down there! Get your lazy ass out of the well; we need to find some jewel shards!"

"I…I can't, Kagome sobbed, I need some help"

"Kagome… what's wrong, Inuyasha asked as he jumped into the well and scooped up Kagome in his arms, what happened?"

In one swift movement they were out of the well and on the grass next to Kilala and Sango. Inuyasha didn't move for fear that he might upset her further. Something was upsetting her, and he knew that if he waited she would eventually tell him what.

Soon her tears quieted down and the grip she had on his robe loosened. She looked up into his eyes. The eyes that she had so many times turned to for comfort. Eyes that always told her everything was going to be okay. No, but this time it wouldn't be okay. No good could come from this. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and again asked "What's wrong?" she looked up into the kind worried eyes and started retelling everything that had happened after she had gotten home.

--------- Earlier that day.---------

"Mom, I'm home" yelled Kagome, taking off her shoes before walking into the house. There was no answer. "That's odd" she thought. "Nobody's answering me. She looked down and noticed a pair of shoes she had never seen before. This could only mean one thing, they had a visitor. She walked into the living room to find out that she was right. The visitor was talking to her mother and her grandpa. He was just getting up to leave. He nodded to Kagome before leaving. "What was that about" asked Kagome in a cheerful voice.

"Kagome, sweetie, maybe you should sit down. There's something we've been meaning to tell you," said her mom. Kagome sat down suddenly worried at the tone of her mother's voice.

"What's wrong mom" she asked.

Kagome…we're…we're moving she said.

Kagome was silent for what seemed like a long time before she asked, "When,"

"Next week. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sweetie. I knew it would be so hard on you.

"No I won't go, she screamed, we cant leave! Why didn't you tell me! I hate you." With that she ran out the door.

-------- Back to the present--------

"Please don't hate me" she whispered to Inuyasha. "I wish I could stay and help you finish looking for the remaining jewel shards, but I just can't." "I don't get it, what do you mean moving? What does that have to do with you not coming here anymore?" Inuyasha asked almost angrily. "I just can't, she said, not able to find the words to explain to him. Inuyasha looked up at Sango and Shippo, but they just shrugged. They didn't understand either. 

----------

Miroku was now only two miles away from the rest of the group. He stopped for a rest when he sensed a strange aura in the air. A shadow appeared and towered behind him. He was about to turn around ready to use his wind tunnel on whatever was behind him, but he was struck down. Pain shot through his body. He fell to the ground unconscious. The creature laughed evilly and disappeared

----------

Inuyasha smelled blood. He sniffed the air and panicked. It was Miroku's scent he smelled. He stood up dropping Kagome in the process. . "What's wrong" asked Kagome seeing the panic in Inuyasha's eyes. "It's Miroku" he said. I can smell his blood. Sango gasped. Inuyasha started running. "I'll be back in a minute" he yelled.

----------

Inuyasha ran towards Miroku. The scent of blood was strong. He was soon by his side. There were deep wounds down his back. He was still alive, but just barely. Inuyasha took off his robe and tied it around Miroku's body to stop the bleeding. He gently lifted him up and started toward the village Miroku needed help and he needed it fast. He ran for Kaede's hut.

----------

Meanwhile Sango was pacing back and forth worrying. After Inuyasha had gone all she could think was. "Oh no, Miroku's been hurt. It's all my fault" she thought. We shouldn't have left him alone to walk. Tears stung her eyes. She looked towards Kagome and felt sorry for her. First the news she was moving even though she didn't quite understand what it meant, and now this. What else could possibly happen? Shippo came running up, "Inuyasha and Miroku are in Kaede's hut." "Hurry, come on" he yelled.

----------

When they finally reached the hut Inuyasha was outside waiting for them. "How is he" they asked.

"I'm...I'm not sure" he replied. He was really badly hurt when I found him. Kaede is in there with him now. All we can do is wait.

They waited for what seemed like hours when Kaede stepped out of the tent "How is he" everyone asked. Kaede looked down. "He lost a lot of blood" she said. He. he might not pull through. At this Sango and Kagome started crying. This is too much thought Kagome. I can't take it. She ran into one of the rooms in the hut and wouldn't come out.

where am i? it's so dark. Where are all my friends? Where's Sango? He called out but the only sound heard was the long lonely cry of his echo. Miroku was confused. He was alone. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been alone. For a long time now it had always been him and his friends. Suddenly he was falling. Falling and falling. He cried out for help but there was no answer. Memories of a lonely life as a child came flooding back to him. He was alone again.

----------That Night---------

Sango awakened at the sound of her name. Miroku was calling for her. She ran to his bedside only to find him still asleep caught in some horrible nightmare that she could not awaken him from. She sat there and watched as he moved around the bed as if someone was attacking him or as a child would in the middle of a nightmare. He Called out her name again and tears slid down her face. "Why can't I help him" she thought. He needs me damnit. Kaede walked into the room. "Child" she said in a soothing voice. "Don't fret. All will be well soon. The best thing ye can do now is sit and wait. Master Miroku shall come through. You just watch. He is too strong to give in now." Sango looked into the calm eyes and felt reassured. "Thanks lady Kaede" she said. Sango went and got a chair and put it next to Miroku's bedside. She would stay here and wait out the long night. She sat down and was soon asleep.

----------

Wolf:…hmmm…poor Miroku…..well review ok!


End file.
